Hope vs Desire
by Stilwater Rundeepo
Summary: Request fic from deviantART. Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker wants to save his close companion, Boba Fett, from falling into the darkness. Bounty hunter Cad Bane, meanwhile, wants to drag Boba down into the darkness with him. What is to become of young Boba? WARNING: YAOI, IMPLIED M/M.


_**"Hope vs. Desire"**_

_**~~/ a "Star Wars: TCW" fanfic /~~**_

* * *

_AN:_

_As already mentioned this is a Request-fic from deviantART. The request was for a fic where Anakin and Cad Bane are "fighting" over Boba Fett, one wanting Boba to do good and the other wanting him to do bad, respectively._

_**WARNING:** this story is quite slash-y, and while not explicit, does imply a lot of things that I was too sheepish to write about. If Yaoi, Slash, and M/M bother you I would **NOT** recommend reading this! There, now you cannot say I didn't warn you._

_For those of you who DO love that sort of thing, keep scrolling and enjoy._

* * *

The Coruscant apartment was dark and still, smelling of Corellian cologne and Anakin Skywalker's favorite alcoholic beverage. The curtains in the window were beginning to fray and the ceiling was not in the most perfect condition, but the sheets were clean and there was no smell of dust or mold. It was the only place they were able to meet. Close enough to the Jedi Temple that no one would notice Anakin's absence for too long a time, yet secluded enough that the chances they would be discovered were almost nonexistent. After all, both of them took extreme precautions to make sure neither was being followed when they came to the place.

As far as Anakin Skywalker and Boba Fett were aware of, their secret was safe.

Anakin saw a glint of light from the blue pulse sign outside reflect off something on Boba's face, which trickled from his right eye and down his cheek. The young bounty hunter had not said a word since he sat on the bed and turned away to face the window. Anakin touched him on the shoulder.

"What is it?" Anakin asked.

"That doesn't mean anything. It's nothing. I'm fine."

Boba glanced over his shoulder to see Anakin smiling. He was using the Force to hold his glass, which he slowly guided over to his lips and took a sip from.

"Do you know how bad of a liar you are? I know something's bothering you. I'm not going to force you to tell me anything about it, but I'm here to listen whenever you're ready." He paused as a airspeeder soared past near their window, making the bottle on the table at the foot of the bed tremble. "Isn't that why we started meeting here in the first place? So there wouldn't be any secrets between us? So anything we weren't allowed to say in public could all be said right here?"

Young Boba forced a smile. He should have known better than to do something so silly as to shed a _tear_. He was better than that. He was stronger than that. Perhaps it was just the fact that, after what had been almost three entire weeks in which both of them had to fulfill duties and obligations and were unable to see each other, he was finally able to express a little bit of himself. A part of himself that the outside world would look down and scorn as a form of weakness. Which it was, of course. But the fact that he could say exactly what he felt, cry a little, laugh a little, and hold no boundaries in front of Anakin meant he could release whatever he had been forced to bottle up inside him for so long. And it felt embarrassing, but it also felt wonderful. A deeper form of nakedness.

Perhaps...perhaps that was the best way to describe the point of their secret _meetings _in this seedy part of town, where no other Jedi, Separatists, bounty hunters, or anyone else could interfere. They could emotionally and mentally undress, show everything, and not regret a second of it.

And yet...

"You're right, Skywalker. I know that. It's just...I have...a lot on my mind."

Anakin nodded and got up to take off his cloak. Boba tried to hold back a long, tired sigh. He knew what was on Anakin's mind...by now, Boba could read him just by paying attention to how he sat on the bed, or the pitch in his voice, or the way he bit his lower lip. All too easy. Boba liked being able to read somebody, seeing their next move before it happened. It helped him relax, that was for sure.

He knew Anakin was thinking of how much longer it would be before Boba broke down and told him what was really bothering him. It had happened before, many times.

"You know how much I hate to look at you and see only the pain, the regret. Knowing there is something hurting you, and as long as I don't know what it is, I can't do anything about it," Anakin said quietly. He glanced down at his drink and then decided he was not in the mood to finish it, and so he set it aside on the table. Anakin patted one of two pillows on the bed as a gesture for Boba to lie down, which he did.

"You think about it a lot?" asked Boba. "I mean, the people you tried to help, or wanted to help but couldn't?"

Anakin's gaze dropped. The blue streaks of light reflected off his eyes, which burned with the sudden bombardment of so many horrible memories. Boba could see the pain inside him as Anakin fought to hold back the worst of them. But if there were ever a place in so vast a galaxy to dare to remember such things, no matter how terrible, it was this place.

"All the time. They never go away. That's why..."

"I know. I know. I think about them, too. What could have been. What I could have done." Then Boba almost swore as he felt another tear well up in his right eye. He wiped it away quickly.

"It's okay. There's nothing wrong with that," Anakin said gently to the young bounty hunter.

They wordlessly curled up next to each other, with Boba's head resting on Anakin's chest as Anakin began to play with a lock of Boba's dark curly hair. The stillness of the room was inviting, disturbed by no outside force, penetrated by no other sounds or sights, a seemingly endless moment they could share together. Blue rays of light seemed to make the place feel cooler and soothing, like they were in a dream even though they were not asleep. Anakin closed his eyes and gave Boba a small kiss on the head.

Meanwhile, Boba did his best to relax his muscles. To clear his mind. To not think about _that_. About last night. About _him_.

As the late evening progressed into night, Coruscant underworld out their window was illuminated with the late traffic, bright lights, and sounds of fun and games. The more Anakin played with Boba's hair, the more Boba felt himself gradually relaxing every muscle in his body until he could rest, wholly and completely. The silence stretched on longer and longer. For a moment Boba thought that Anakin had fallen asleep until he heard him speak.

"What's wrong, Boba? What is it?"

"I said it's...well, it's not that important. I already told you I have a lot on my mind."

"It doesn't matter if it's not important. Remember? The last time I thought it wasn't..."

"Yeah."

"It's not...it isn't _someone _hurting you, is there? Not someone taking advantage of you, or—"

"No!" Boba surprised himself with the urgency of denial in his tone of voice. Anakin jumped, startled. "I mean, no. That's not it at all. Sorry..."

"It's okay. Then just...try to get some rest. We still have plenty of time before I have to go back."

Anakin Skywalker. The Jedi who was not like any other Jedi in the entire Order. The Jedi who loved too much. Who hated nothing more than seeing a loved one suffering, and would do anything—_anything—_to save them. And Boba Fett knew he needed plenty of saving.

And yet...

Maybe he did not _want _to be saved.

Maybe he was meant to thrive in the darkness. To enjoy it and make it give him pleasure, take control of it and let it take control of him, and take from it everything it could provide. And just as he had learned last night, the darkness had a great deal to provide. It did things to you.

* * *

_24 hours ago..._

Anakin Skywalker was spending the afternoon meditating in his chambers. After his latest mission with Obi-Wan Kenobi to one of the Outer Rim systems, he felt he needed to take several hours to clear his mind and refocus. For a long time, he both lost and found himself in the silence and with the Force.

Of course, always in the back of his mind, Anakin was wondering when he could see Boba again. The young bounty hunter whom Anakin became rather attached to ever since Obi-Wan trailed both Boba and his father, Jango, to the Geonosis system, and later Mace Windu was personally responsible for Jango's death in the battle that ignited the now full-scale Clone Wars. Since then, Anakin had discovered a special sort of fondness for Boba, and Boba looked up to Anakin in more ways than one. However, it did not take them long to realize that if someone found out about their friendship...affection..._relationship _in the strictest sense...their lives would be at risk.

So they found a place on Coruscant, a small apartment in one of the quieter neighborhoods several levels below. It was not as full as crime as most other neighborhoods, so the place would not likely be broken into and there was a lesser chance of either of them being spotted. In addition, the neighborhood almost entirely housed easy-living pacifists who wanted nothing to do with the war, so Jedi and criminals would have practically no reason to go near the place. Anakin and Boba also had to arrange their meeting times so that there were no patterns or repetitions, and thus that nobody would notice anything suspicious. Unfortunately, because Anakin was a Jedi Knight and Boba was a budding bounty hunter, their schedules did not exactly cooperate with each other as much as they would have liked them to. That meant that when they did get to see each other, their time together was precious.

For Anakin, it meant that when he was with Boba, there were no lies. No deception, no tricks. He was not going to hold anything back. He wanted someone with whom he could tell everything to and not risk exposure, betrayal, or humiliation. Even with Anakin's best friend and Jedi Master, Obi-Wan, there were things he could never tell him. Boba was the only one who knew everything.

Sometimes, though, Anakin could only hope that Boba could say the same about _him_.

The truth of the matter was that, up until that night, Boba _could have_ said the same.

* * *

Boba was pinned to the wall, his back digging against the unmerciful surface. The fingers wrapped around his wrist were squeezing so hard he knew bruises were going to form.

"Come on...what's the matter, little man? Are you scared?"

Boba's entire body was trembling in ways that Boba had never known it even _could _tremble. His knees were knocking against each other as sweat trickled down his neck. The secluded corner of the club was hidden from the dance lights which flashed an array of brilliant red colors. Red...the color of Human blood...that was all Boba saw when he looked up at the Duros pinning him to the wall.

The rim of a wide-brimmed hat pressed against Boba's forehead, and Boba quickly turned his head to the side.

"Speak for yourself, Bane. You don't know what you're doing."

It had all happened so fast. Boba had received a message saying Cad Bane, the bounty hunter who had succeeded his father in becoming the most notorious by trade of the war thus far, wanted to arrange a meet in which they would discuss a potential partnership. Already feeling the growing weight of the pressure that going without work for some time provided, Boba accepted, and stupidly went alone. As he had discovered within five minutes of arriving at the designated place for their meet, there was indeed a partnership to discuss. However, it was _not _the sort of job Boba had had in mind. And after a short-lived attempt to get out of there, Bane quickly brought down the smaller figure and had him trapped in a part of club where no one would be surprised if Bane decided to snap his neck.

"Don't I? Who's the one who came unprepared?" Bane grinned down at him. His red eyes were glowing.

Red...all Boba could see was red.

"I don't...I _don't_ want this. Not what you're asking."

Bane chuckled darkly. He bore a recent diagonal scar over his mouth, which was dark green with dried blood and cut a deep gash in his upper lip. When Bane spoke, Boba smelled strong liquor and an exotic, spicy cigar flavor. Boba felt legs pressing against his, pinning him motionless. Bane let go of his wrist only to twist a curly lock of Boba's hair around his finger. For a split second, it reminded Boba of Anakin's gentle touch, the same touch Anakin always gave after they had both expressed their frustration for the world, confusion for themselves, and love for each other in all the physical means they could. Then the memory abruptly ended as Bane gave a sharp _pull_, making Boba yelp. Bane must have thought that was rather hilarious.

"Come on, Fett Junior. Don't you want to live a little..." Bane purred, just before licking a drop of sweat from Boba's temple. He smacked his lips, which must have opened the scar because a bit of blood began to form along the sides of his mouth.

"Then say it again. What you want me to do."

"It's just a little job. A small colony of innocents annoying the hell out of a Separatist politician. I don't need the details as to _why_." As for the second drop of sweat, Bane traced it down the side of Boba's head until his fingers were beneath his chin, and Bane cupped his head up so Boba had no choice but to return the eye contact. "Wipe them out...that's all there is to it. Now tell me, are you the type who is particular about the pay rate...or are you open to a bit of fun on the side?"

"It doesn't exactly sound like my idea of _fun_, Bane. Maybe for you, but not for me."

The hand was back around his wrist. Boba tried giving Bane a shove. Instead, Bane dragged him to the side of the club which led to a hallway. All Boba saw was a blur of cracks, graffiti, and pools of various liquids on the walls and floor, as he was dragged down the hall. When they reached the end of the hall, Bane opened the door to a tiny apartment. It reeked of cigarettes, mold, blood, and general filth.

"Let go of me. I said I don't—"

Bane spun around and shoved Boba inside, locking the door shut behind him.

"You think I chose you at random to do this dirty work with me? Don't be naïve. I've been keeping an eye on you since your old man was killed on Geonosis." Bane leaned against the locked door, pulled out a pack of cigarettes, and lit up. Red; his eyes were a bright, burning red. Boba had seen more forgiving shades of the same color on Mustafar. "He taught you very well...I can tell that much. Nevertheless, you still have a lot to learn. You should know that already. And you see, I'm offering you that chance. You know how to last more than five minutes out there, but there are a lot of dirty shortcuts and tricks you should start acquainting yourself with, sooner or later. Otherwise, you won't make it that long, little man."

"My name is _Fett_. And if you're trying to tell me that I need to be more like _you _in order to survive, you're wrong. I'll be just fine."

"Sure you will. Look at you. If I had wanted to, I could have killed you back there." Bane smiled again, cracking his knuckles. "You need more...I got it. Experience."

"Killing an entire village of innocent people is your idea of experience?"

"Why not?"

Boba backed away, but there was little room to do so. Right behind him was a double bed. He could not believe he had been this easily outsmarted. One moment he was supposed to be hired to do work for the CIS, and somehow now he was in a cheap, sleazy apartment with the galaxy's most dangerous bounty hunter in the middle of the night!

"Get away from me, you...you cheap man-whore," Boba warned as he reached for his blaster.

"Where did you learn that?" Bane snapped.

"_What_?! The fuck!"

"Oh, eh, never mind, forget it."

"Holy shit..."

"Admit it, kid. You're scared." Bane's smile faded as his voice grew dark and threatening. It sounded like he he had rehearsed this tone plenty of times. "Scared of what? Scared you'll hear those sweet, innocent voices screaming at you every night? Scared you'll see their faces in your worst nightmares? Scared you'll do something you promised you would never even _think _of doing when your old man was still alive?"

"Stop it..._stop it_!"

Both Cad Bane and Boba were equally surprised when, in one movement, Boba drew his blaster and smacked Bane upside the head with it. Bane froze, his eyes wide with surprise. Boba could not feel his entire arm. Then, seething with anger, he recoiled his arm and smacked him again. Bane took a couple steps back, rubbing his face. The scar on his mouth had fully opened, and he spit a spray of blood onto the floor. Boba pointed the blaster at Bane's chest. For a long time, neither of them said anything because it was something they had definitely _not _been anticipating to happen. Finally, Boba realized he should say something first.

"I don't care if you're older, stronger, or smarter than me. You are. But I can still hold myself up, you know. I don't need your idea of experience."

Bane wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. When he dropped his arm, he was grinning again.

"Now_ that's_ more like it..."

"What do you mean by that?"

"You prefer being on this side of the dance, I'm all right with that. Honestly, I've done both at some point so it makes no difference to me which one I'm on." He stepped back to where he was when Boba struck him. "Go ahead, hit me again. If you enjoy it that much."

"I...I won't...I won't do this."

"Then I overestimated you. You're weak."

"No! I'm _not _weak."

Bane took Boba's hand in his, deactivated the power on the blaster so it would not fire, and ran his fingers through Boba's hair, getting what locks he could out of Boba's eyes. He was smiling, licking blood from the corners of his mouth as if to show off his tongue's well rehearsed agility.

Boba was trembling all over. It would not stop. It would not stop all night until he got what he came for and something he knew he wanted more and more with each second. Kill innocent people? What would Anakin think? What would it do to _him_? Could he do it—carry out the wishes of some politician, probably to even out the voting results or clear some legal issue with property or deeds? Do it with someone like Cad Bane? Did he have it in him?

And if he didn't, did it mean he was _weak_?

The darkness was doing something to Boba Fett and he did not know if he should be horrified or delighted, or _both_.

"I'm _not _weak," Boba repeated.

"Then prove it." Bane walked past him and knelt on the edge of the bed, facing away from Boba.

Whether it was to prove something to Cad Bane or to himself—Boba knew not which—he chuckled to himself as he tightened his grip on the blaster.

"Fine. You want me to prove it, I'll prove it." Boba let out a laugh. "You might not like it."

Bane turned around enough to reply,

"Trust me, kid, there are a lot of nasty things out there that you learn to like eventually."

"Then let's make a little deal. I do this, tonight. If I can't, or if I was too weak, I don't do this job for the Separatist politician with you. But if I do prove it, I'll accept."

Bane's shoulders shook as he forced back a snicker.

"Well, then, let's see what you're capable of. If you're interested in a little creativity, there's a closet to your left. All kinds of stuff in there."

Boba smirked. For the first time since he had felt it, he was beginning to enjoy this new feeling inside of him. He truly wondered what he was capable of...not just tonight, but when he was pointing his blaster at an innocent. If he could pull the trigger when the time came.

Only one way to find out.

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

Anakin had just beginning to leave the Jedi Temple. He was, as he had informed the Council, intending to go pay a visit to some old Senator friends, when of course his real destination was the secret apartment he shared with Boba Fett. Obi-Wan was walking alongside him, as they both mulled over the latest reports of the war from the meeting they had both attended. Little of it had been good news. Anakin appreciated the company of his good friend, but he had other things on his mind that were nagging him. He felt like spending some time with Boba would help. Being able to talk about things he was unable to talk about with anyone else. As if on cue, Obi-Wan brought up another piece of news, as Anakin was running his fingers through his hair and, for the moment, trying not to dwell on any current distractions or disturbances.

"Did you hear about what happened on the Dantooine system ten standard days ago?"

"No. I missed the start of the meeting. What was it?"

"We were not even aware of it until one of our Republican spies returned from Dantooine with his report. An entire village had been massacred. Over one hundred men, women, and children were killed. Many farms and buildings burned to the ground as well, and all the livestock slaughtered. As far as we know, there were no survivors."

"What? An entire village?" Even though Anakin was far used to hearing such reports, it never settled well with him to hear that innocent people had been murdered. Considering it was on Dantooine, a Separatist system, it could have been committed by the Separatists to quench some uprising. But then, it seemed unlikely that one small village would rebel. As Anakin waited for more information, the distress Obi-Wan felt by passing on the news was all too obvious.

"Yes," Obi-Wan said, reluctantly. "Our spy did some investigating in the topography of the village. Apparently it stood in the way of some new campaign a Separatist politician wanted to launch that would grant him double the money he's making off the system's materials. With the village gone, he now has the legal rights to start digging for minerals to include in a new sub-division of Dantooine's local militia. Our spy was unable to find out just what sort of mineral it is the politician wanted."

"That's downright madness. I'll never understand politicians," Anakin said angrily.

Obi-Wan shook his head sadly, playing with his beard. That always meant he was deep in thought. Anakin could tell Obi-Wan had seen holograms of the massacre that he intended to not think about ever again.

"Of course," Obi-Wan continued, "this politician hired a couple of neutral mercenaries to do the job, as the spy's report read. He was so intent on covering his tracks, it's a miracle we were even able to trace back as to who was primarily responsible for the mass murder. Apparently, it was carried out by Cad Bane and Boba Fett."

Anakin stopped walking. Obi-Wan stopped as well to watch for Anakin's reaction. Anakin had to quickly clear his mind so Obi-Wan would not see the sudden horror that was plaguing him.

Boba...killing innocent people, women and children...it was not _possible_.

"Oh, yes...those two," Anakin finally stammered. "Not the first time we've heard about them."

"Yes. It is appalling news, to say the least."

"Well...before the war ends, they'll pay for it. I...I have to be going, now."

"Have a pleasant evening with your friends from the Senate," was the last thing Anakin heard Obi-Wan say before Anakin had dashed down the hall and out of the Jedi Temple before anyone could stop him. He had to meet Boba, as fast as he could.

He could not believe it...he would _not _believe it. That was _not _Boba.

Someone had forced him to do it, had given him no way out of committing such an atrocity. And whoever it was was going to pay for it.

* * *

Boba was already there when Anakin arrived at the apartment. He had just finished putting a coat of polish on his helmet, and he set it on the table in the corner of the room opposite from the bedroom. His armor was laid out on the rug to dry. Anakin saw an untouched bottle of whiskey on the end table; it was Boba's favorite. When Boba realized someone had come inside, he spun around. There was a bruise just below his lower lip, and his hair was unkempt and tousled around.

"A—Anakin...you are earlier than I thought you would be," he stammered.

Anakin clenched his jaw, trying to focus, trying to think of the right thing to say.

"Are you sure you're all right? Last time we met you had almost nothing to say..."

"I said, it's nothing. I just wasn't feeling very well that night. I had a headache. But it's gone now. That's all."

Anakin shut the door and walked up to him, putting his hand on Boba's shoulders.

"You don't have to do this, Boba. Please stop lying to me. You have to tell me what's wrong."

Boba did not say anything for a long time. When Anakin's grip was loose enough, Boba backed up and set down the cleaning rag. He made himself comfortable in the nearest chair; Anakin remained standing.

"It's just that..."

"I'm here, Boba. It's all right."

"...our lives were meant to go separate ways. We have both known that for a long time. You have your duties as a Jedi, and I...I have to stand up by myself. I can't live by the same morals you do. I _have _to live differently."

"What are you talking about...?"

"I'm only saying, I can't be who you want me to be, Anakin. Not with my life. I have to stay alive, not let the others keep trampling over me. This is the only way I know how. I just can't."

Anakin sat down across from his, his hands on his knees.

"I heard about Dantooine."

"Yeah..." Boba said, staring down at his hands in his lap, "I knew the Jedi would find out eventually."

"Who made you do it?"

"N-no one made me. It was my own choice."

"_Tell me_," Anakin snapped. Then he stopped himself. "I'm sorry. I just don't want anyone to hurt you."

"I'm not lying to you. He gave me the job offer, and I took it."

"But why? Why would you do that? It's not you, I _know _it."

"That's just it. I know it isn't me, too, but..." Boba glanced out the window to briefly listen to the sound of traffic. Anakin could hear his own heart beating as he waited for an answer. "The outside world doesn't care who you are. They leave you for dead if you can't hold yourself up. I needed the job...don't you get it? How far do you think I would last if I only took jobs that I was okay with?"

"It doesn't have to be this way. You _can _be different."

Boba swallowed hard. He could not bear to look in Anakin's eyes.

"I'm no different from them. I know that now."

"Who told you that?"

"Bane told me enough."

"I knew it. Bane _is_ making you do this. You don't have to listen to him, Boba!" Anakin jumped out of his chair, fighting back the instinct to grab his lightsaber and run out there and take care of Cad Bane himself, with his bare hands if it came down to it.

"It's not like that!" Boba cried. He, too, got out of his chair. To Anakin's surprise, Boba grabbed the bottle of whiskey and took a large swig, wincing afterward, only to take another gulp.

"It was Bane the whole time, wasn't it?" Anakin was getting angrier and angrier by the second, enraged by the thought that someone was dragging Boba down. The very thought of somebody else hurting Boba was enough to send Anakin over the edge. Forcing him to slaughter _innocent_ men, women, and children. He did not dare think about what it would have taken to back Boba into doing such a thing.

"So what? What if he's right about me?" Boba snapped back.

Boba felt a tingle through his body as Anakin grabbed him and held him close. Anakin's hand ran up and down his back, soothing him. Boba could hear Anakin saying one phrase over and over, "He's wrong, he's wrong. You know he's wrong," and Boba did not have the heart to tell Anakin how wrong he was.

_Boba stopped when the trembling in his body had died down enough for him to breathe again. He had lost track of what was reality and what was still in his head. All he knew was that he had become terribly drunk for the past half hour on the sounds the older bounty hunter had made underneath him. No matter what he said, no matter how much he pressed for more, Boba refused to stop until he had nothing left._

_ He wiped sweat from his brow, feeling rather satisfied with himself. Behind him he heard a raspy voice say,_

_ "Not bad, Fett Junior. In fact, you were rather good."_

_ "And I suppose that is a major compliment coming from someone like you?" Boba retorted._

_ "If you prefer to think so. How are you feeling?"_

_ Boba decided he might as well tell the truth._

_ "I don't know. I've never felt that way before."_

_ "You're growing up, kid. Keep doing that and you'll be very good in no time."_

_ "I don't want to be _very good_," Boba said, standing up to put his vest on. "I just want to—"_

_ He was cut off when Bane sat up and pushed him, and once again, grabbed his wrist to hold the young bounty hunter steady. Boba found himself lying face-up on the bed looking up at the same Duros he had been looking _down _on for the past thirty minutes. He had a terrible feeling in his gut._

_ "What are you doing?" Boba cried._

_ "Hey, relax. Don't you remember what I told you? I can do both sides of the dance. But, considering the conditions of our little partnership, seems fitting that I take the lead from now on."_

_ "Are you serious?" Once again, all Boba could see was red. Blood and scarlet and heat._

_ "Since this is your first time, I'll be gentle. At first, anyway."_

_ Boba whispered the worst vulgarity he knew before, as soon as they had left, the new sensation in his body was back, and stronger than ever._

Boba blinked away the memories from that night, as he felt Anakin touch him gently on the back of the neck.

"You're bruised all over," Anakin said. Worry quickly returned in his voice.

"Just part of the job." As soon as he said it, Boba realized just how bad he was at telling lies.

"Bane didn't do this, did he?"

"And if he did?" Boba asked defiantly. For the second time, he pulled away. "I already told you. We live different lives. What's right for you may not be right for me."

"You're not going to let me help you out of this?"

Boba collected his armor together, which was now dry, into a portable container. The last thing that went in was his helmet.

"That's what I came here to tell you. I don't want your help anymore. I can do this on my own."

"Please don't do this. You _can't_."

Boba shook his head. Anakin saw tears in the young man's eyes. All the hours they spent together in this small place—confessing everything, sometimes drinking to numb the pain, holding each other through the night, not keeping any secrets and allowed to say exactly what they wanted—Anakin listening to Boba talk about his father and his father's friends, and all the people in his life who told him he had to be like them or he would not survive—all of it flashed through Anakin's mind as he watched Boba Fett pick up the last of his belongings and leave the door open as he walked away. All he had left behind was an open bottle of whiskey and a broken heart.

Anakin, unable to stand up any longer, sat on the bed and held his face in his hands, wishing the pain would go away. It never did. He could still feel Boba's soft touch, still see his faint smile, still hear him promising that he would never lie to the person who cared about him the most. It was all gone, now. It was all tainted, ruined, better left behind.

Hours passed, Anakin sitting alone in the growing darkness. His body shook with fury. Every time he tried to save the ones he loved, every time he tried to reach out to help them...they were gone. He was always one step too late. He was always not strong enough or not fast enough to rescue them. No matter how hard he tried, his best was never good enough. Now the same thing was happening all over again with Boba.

But when Anakin could stand up again, he remembered the promise he had made to his mother.

_I won't fail again._

No, he realized. He was wrong. It _wasn't _too late. Boba was not completely gone yet. He could still save the young Fett. He could still rescue him from living this sort of life. As long as Boba was alive, there was still a chance to save him.

Without a moment to lose Anakin left the apartment, entering the darkness and descending down into the Coruscant underworld. He wiped the tears away from his eyes just before he pulled a dark hood over his head to hide his facial features. The lights went out, the music grew loud, and the darkness sucked the young Jedi right in. For Anakin knew, perhaps better than any other Jedi in the entire Order, that if he really was going to save Boba, he too would have to venture into the darkness. To pull Boba out of hell, first he must descend into hell.

_Don't worry, Boba. I will find you. And I will save you. I promise._

* * *

___AN:_

___You made it to the end; that must mean you read the whole thing. Good for you. I hope you enjoyed it!_

___Reviews are always appreciated!_

___(As for that little comment of "where did you learn that" - was Bane just messing with him to throw him off guard, or was Boba actually on to something? You decide! I haven't yet!)_


End file.
